


Music Sounds Better With You ~James Diamond love story~

by urkitkat



Category: Jatoria - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, James Diamond - Freeform, Jatoria - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Romance, big time rush - Freeform, btr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkitkat/pseuds/urkitkat
Summary: Tori Vega, (from Victorious. Lol) graduated from Hollywood arts and is moving in to L.A. with her sister Trina to start her singing career. And she meets the band...





	1. Tori Vega

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by @lolly347 on quotev

Name: Tori Vega

Age: 17

Description: Hi! I'm Tori Vega. My sister and I graduated from Hollywood Arts and I'm starting my career here at L.A. I found this place called Roque Records. Gutavo Roque (my producer) is paying for everything. He told me to go to the Palm Woods. So here I'am movin' in the palm woods with my sister. Wish me luck! :)


	2. Chapter 2

James' P.O.V.

Carlos and I, see the Jennifers walk towards us. "Hey-" Carlos got interrupted. "NO" They say. They walk away. Carlos and I sit down on the pool chairs. "Why can't there be ANOTHER nice, sweet, girl at the Palm Woods" I sigh. "I'm so jealous of Kendall and Logan" Carlos says. "And this is the pool" Mr. Bitters says. Two girls followed behind him, looking around. One of them was hot and the other just stared at us. The hot one, looked at us and smiled slightly. "Hi" she said. They followed Mr. Bitter into her apartment. They dissapeared and Carlos and I looked at each other. "SHE'S MINE!!!" Carlos and I screamed. "Okay, whats going on?" Kendall and Logan said walking to us. "There are two new girls at the palm woods and one of them is hot!!" I said. "Yeah, and now we're screaming at each other" Carlos said. "Well, you can scream later. Gustavo wants us" Kendall said. We went to Roque Records.

Tori's P.O.V.

"OH MY GOD TORI!! Did you see those HOT guys there?!" Trina said. "Trina, I saw them. They're really cute. But we're here for my career" I said as we walked into our room. "Yeah, but they looked like they were into you!" Trina said putting down her tote. She gasped. "Maybe theyre gonna ask you out!" Trina squealed. "Then I'll tell them I have a boyfriend" I said as I started to unpack. "But you DONT have a boyfriend" Trina said as she also started to unpack. "I know. Maybe if my career is succesfull, then maybe I can start to date" I said. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it. "Uh, Hi! My name is Jo Taylor and this is my friend Camille Roberts" The blonde girl said smiling. I smiled back at her. "I'm Tori Vega and this is my sister Trina Vega" I said. Trina waved "hi" at them as she stood next to me. "Nice to meet you. We heard that you moved in and we wanted to give you a housewarming gift" Jo said handing us a potted plant. "Wow! Thanks" I said smiling. "We we're wondering if youd like to hang out with us later" Camille said. "Sure. We'll head to the pool in 30 minutes" Trina said. "Ok. Great!" Jo said. "See you there!" we said to each other. I closed the door. "The girls here are so nice!" Trina said. "I LOVE L.A.!!!" Trina squealed. "How are we gonna unpack in 30 minutes?" Trina asked. "Come on. I decorated my room in only 25 minutes" I said. We started unpacking.

James P.O.V.

"Dogs, I have a new hit. She is a great singer. And youll be seeing her alot here. But her sister REALLY doesnt have talent" Gustavo said. "oooh. Is she hot?" Carlos said. "Well, shes really pretty" Kelly said. "GREAT! Now I can have the girl at the palm woods and you can date this mystery girl" I said. "Okay. NOW GO HOME" gutavo said. We headed home. I rushed to my room and started combing my hair and putting on body spray. "She will be mine!!!!!!" I yelled as I went out the door. I went to the pool and saw her talking to Camille and Jo.

Tori's P.O.V.

"Wow! My boyfriend and his friends go to Roque Records" Camille said. "Oh, that's great! We can hang out" I said. "Do you have boyfriend Jo?" Trina asked. "Yeah, his name is Kendall. He has blonde hair and green eyes" Jo answered. "Do you guys have boyfriends?" Camille asked. "No" Trina and I said. "But, Tori's looking for one!" Trina said quickly. "Trina!" I whisper shouted. "Two of our friends are single. And they're cute" Jo said. "...Okay, I have to admit. I do want a boyfriend" I said. "AHA!! I knew it!" Trina said. "Great! So do you like someone who has great hair?" Jo said. "Yeah" I answered. "Tall?" Camille asked. I nodded. "Tan?" Jo asked. "I guess" I answered. "How bout' wears a helmet all the time?" Camille asked. "Uh" I said. "I'll take that as a no" Camille said. "A guy that has little to no attention and is extreme?" Jo asked. "Uh, not really" I answered. "Okay, so we're setting you up with James" Camille said. "Oh! There he is now" Jo said pointing to the guy I saw at the pool. He was buying a smoothie. "JAMES!" Camille called. He looked at us and walked towards us. "Wow. He's....really cute" I said. They all giggled. James took a seat next to Jo. "Hi. I'm Tori Vega. I just moved in" I said. "I'm James Diamond from Big Time Rush" He said. "I'M TRINA!" Trina said. "Nice to meet you" He said. "This is my sister" I said. "She works with Gustavo" Jo said. "Oh, so you're who Gustavo was talking about" He said. "He mentioned me?" I asked. "Yeah" He said. "Uh, we're gonna hang out with Kendall and Logan" Camille said obviously lying. "Im gonna go with you guys" Trina said as they slipped away. "So, which room are you staying at?" James asked. "Uh, 2g" I answered. We continued talking.

Jo's P.O.V.

Trina, Camille and I hid behind a plant and spied on James and Tori. They looked so cute! Tori started laughing and I smiled. "They like each other!" Camille whisper shouted. "Aw. I'm proud of my baby sister!" Trina said. "Did we tell James to ask her out?" I asked. "I think he knows what he's doing" Camille said. "What are you guys up to?" Kendall said. "We're spying on James and Tori" I said. "Who's Tori?" Logan said. "She's a new girl here" Camille said. "Oh, so Carlos is gonna be pretty depressed" Kendall said. "Uh, You guys mmust be Logan and Kendall right?" Trina said. "I'm Tori's sister, Trina Vega" She said. "Nice to meet you" Logan said. "BTW, I'm here with my younger sister to start her career at Roque Records" Trina said. "So, she's who Gustavo was talking about!" Kendall said. "Do you know anyone who might be single that could date Carlos?" Logan asked. "No" Trina answered. "Guys! I think they like each other!" Camille said. "I feel kinda bad for Carlos. But she likes James' personality better" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's P.O.V.

I looked at James' hair. Wow, it looks great. "Uh, why are you looking at my hair?" He asks. "Oh! Nothing, it looks really good" I said. "Well, thanks. Your hair looks great too" He said. I laughed. "Thanks" I said. I looked at my watch and it was 4:15. "Uh, I gotta go. I need to finish unpacking" I said. "Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow" He said as I stood up. "Bye" I said smiling. He waved bye. I walked away and went in an elevator. I was gonna close it but, Camille, Jo, Trina and two guys rushed in. "Hey guys. You must be Kendall and Logan" I said. They waved Hi. They were all looking at me. "So?" They all asked. "What?" I asked. "How was your 'talk'?" Trina asked. "It was great" I said. "So, thats it? Just 'great'?" Logan said. It was silent for awhile. I started jumping up and down and squealing. "Yup. It's more than great" Jo said. "So, you like him?" Camille asked. "YEAH!" I said. "Have you guys realized that we havent pushed a button and the elevator's not moving?" Kendall said. "Oh" I said. I pushed level 2. "So, where do you live?" Logan asked. "2g" I said. "Well, it was nice to meet you" I said smiling. "Likewise" Kendall said. I grabbed Trina's arm as we walked out of the elevator. "See ya guys!" I said. They all waved bye as the elevator door closed. We went into our room and finished packing.

James' P.O.V.

Tori and I are meant to be. Wait, did I forget something? I FORGOT TO ASK HER OUT!!!!!

Jo's P.O.V.

"Tori didn't say that James asked her out" I said. "HE FORGOT TO ASK HER OUT?!" We all yelled. We went into Kendall's apartment and saw Carlos playing video games. "Hey guys. I was gonna ask that hot new girl out but I saw two other hot girls who came with two guys" Carlos said. "Oh, so you wouldnt mind if James was the one who got the girl?" Logan said. "Nope. One girl had red hair and she was so sweet. She gave candies to me and the people at the lobby. The other was less sweet and she looked gothic" Carlos said as we sat on the couch. James went in. "I forgot to ask her out!!!" James yelled. "Its okay James. You can ask her tomorrow" Camille said. "Ask who out?" Katie said walking in. "Tori Vega. Shes a new girl gere. You two would get along" Kendall said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow" Katie said. Carlos told James about the other hot girls but James said he's sticking to Tori. That's sweet.

Tori's P.O.V.

"Now that we unpacked, this place looks like paradise!" Trina said looking around. "Yeah, a tiny paradise" I said smiling. "Mochi buns in the fridge!" Trina said. Trina and I rushed to the fridge and opened a box of mochi buns. I switched on the TV as we sat on the couch. "Trina?" I asked. "Yeah?" She asked. "You seem...so much nicer ever since we got here" I said. "Well, I'm proud of my baby sister that she made it this far!" Trina said smiling. "Awww. Thanks" I said smiling back. We hugged and the door knocked. I stood up and opened the door and guess who I saw...


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh!! Guys! What are you doing here?!" I asked excitedly as I hugged Andre and Cat. I hugged Jade and Beck. Jade has been ALOT nicer ever since we graduated. "We're gonna live with you!" Cat said excitedly. Trina walked to us and hugged them all. "Hey guys!" Trina said. "But, why are you moving here?" I asked. "Well, we all became really close and realized that we missed you so much and couldnt live without you" Andre said. "Wow. Even Jade?!" I said. "Well, to be honest. I've been trying to be alot nicer and I do miss you" Jade said smiling. I hugged her. "But where's Robbie?" I asked. "He's coming in two days" Beck said. "Oh, but we dont have room here" Trina said. "That's alright. We already have a room" Andre said. "Come in!" I said. They went in and sat on the couch. "So, whats going on with you?" Back said. "She met this guy and she's falling in love with him!" Trina said quickly. "Trina!" I said. "Oooh. Whats his name?" Jade said. "His name is James and hes HOT!" Trina said. Everyone grinned. "Okay he's hot!! But he hasnt asked me out yet!" I said. "He didnt ask you out?" Trina asked. I shook my head. "He'll ask you tomorrow! Don't worry" Jade said. "I like the new Jade" I said. "Thanks" Jade said smiling. I told them all about whats going on with me and they told me everything thats going on with them. After hours of talking, we all went to bed.

~Next day~

I woke up. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. Today's a new day and I'm happy about it. I made myself a nice bowl of cereal for breakfast. Trina was still sleeping by the way. "TRINA THERES A SALE AT THE MALL!!!" I yelled. Trina jumped off her bed and landed on her face. I made a small laugh. "Tori!" she said as she stood up. "But that's ALWAYS how I wake you up" I said. I finshed my cereal. "I'm gonna take a shower" I said walking into the bathroom. "Shower well for James!!" Trina said. I laughed. I took a shower and got dressed (like the pic above). Trina went in the shower. "Trina! I'm gonna hang out with Camille and Jo!" I said. "Okay!" Trina answered. I grabbed my phone and walked out of our room. I went to the pool and looked for Camille, Jo, Kendall or Logan. I saw Kendall and Logan sitting on pool chairs. I got a smokthie and walked to them. "Hey guys. Whats up?" I said. "Hey Tori" Logan and Kendall said. "So, tell me about yourselves" I said. Sitting on a pool chair beside them. "What do mean?" Kendall asked. "I mean. We never really got to know each other" I said. "Oh. Well, we like hockey. We're in a band called big time rush. And you haven't met Carlos" Kendall said. "Here he comes" Logan said. A guy wearing a helmet walked towards us and sat on Logan's pool chair. "Hi! I'm Tori Vega. You must be Carlos right?" I said. "Hi!" he said. We told each other about ourselves. "Hey Tori!" Jade and Cat said. Carlos started staring at Cat. "Hey guys!" I said. Jade and Cat sat beside me. "This is Kendall, Logan and Carlos" I said. "And this is Cat and Jade. My friends from hollywood arts" I said. They waved hi at each other while Carlos kept staring at Cat. I think he likes her. Cat gave everyone candies from a big pouch. It's good she doesnt keep candy in her bra anymore. We all talked about each other and we became close friends so soon. "Hey guys" Beck and Andre said. "Kendall, Logan and Carlos. This Beck and Andre" I said. "So, you have friends. Where's James?" Beck said. I slapped beck on his arm. "He's still in our room" Logan said. We all talked again. "Hey, you guys wanna get pizza?" Carlos said. "Sure" We all said. "I'll text Trina" I said grabbing my phone. "I'll text Jo" Kendall said. "I'll text Camille" Logan said. "I'll text James" Carlos said. We all went to the pizza parlor. "Trina, Jo and Camille got here at the same time. While waiting for James, we all talked and became very good friends. James walked in and Jade nudged my arm smiling. "Hey guys. Wow. Alot of people" James said smiling. He took a seat next to Kendall. Again, we all talked. The more we talked, the more we became good friends. "So, you just took a party bus to school?" Logan asked. "Yeah. It's so much fun" I said. "Hey, Tori. Remember when you had to give Robbie a pint of blood for his operation?" Jade asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Yeah, I still feel kinda bad about this but the first pint of blood they took from you dissappeared because I threw it away. Uh, sorry" Jade said. "You are so bad!" I said pointing to her with my pizza. "Yeah but the good thing is that neither of us got to play the part" Jade said. "You guys are actors?" Camille asked. "Yeah" Beck said. "Wow! That's great!" Camille said. "So you guys are in a band?" Andre asked. "Yeah, Big Time Rush" Kendall said. Andre nodded and took a bite from his pizza. My phone vibrated and I got a text from Gustavo: Get to Roque Records NOW. "Uh, guys I gotta go. my producer needs me" I said as I stood up. "You mean Gustavo?" James asked. "Yeah. You guys can still stay here and chat. See ya!" I said as I walked out the door. I went to RR

Cat's P.O.V.

I saw James looking at Tori when she walked away. Maybe there was something on her back like toilet paper. I laughed at my thought. "What?" Jo asked. "What?" I asked. "Why we're you laughing?" Trina asked. "Because James was looking at Tori" I said laughing. Everyone looked at James with big grinns. "What?" James asked. "I wasn't staring at her. I was looking at the door" James said. "Oh" I said. "Cat he's lying" Trina said. "No I'm not" James said. "See! He's not lying" I said. "Oh come on Cat. You'll believe everything a person says" Jade said. "Yay! I'm gullible!" I cheered. "Come on you we're totally looking at her" Jo said. "So?" James said. "AHA! That proves you DID look at Tori" Andre said. "Okay I was but I like her" James said. "Ooooh" everyone said. I kept laughing and Carlos was smiling at me. "What? I like her" James said. "Yay! You like her" Beck said. "Yeah I do. I forgot to ask her out!!!" James said. "Wow. Youre kinda forgetful" I said. "Jade whats your last name? I forgot" I said. "Uh, West" Jade said. "Kk!" I said.

Jade's P.O.V.

I saw Carlos look at her and smile. I raised my eyebrow and smiled slightly. I think he likes her. Heehee. "Carlos, can I talk to you for awhile?" I asked. "Kk" He said as we stood up. He sound like Cat. We walked to the corner. "So?" Carlos asked. Carlos sounded sweet. "You like Cat!" I whisper-shouted. "N-no I dont" Carlos said nervously. "Yes you do!" I said. "Don't tell her!" Carlos whisper-shouted. "I wont. You should ask her out" I said smiling. "Im not good at that stuff" Carlos said. "Its ok. I think she likes you too" I said. "Okay. I'll ask her later" Carlos said. I gave him a thumbs up and we went back to our seats. After another hour, we went back to the Palm Woods.

Tori's P.O.V.

I walked into the singing booth. "Okay. Sing your song" Gustavo said. I nodded.

I sang this [m.youtube.com/results?q=youre%20t...](http://m.youtube.com/results?q=youre%20the%20reason%20tori%20vega#/watch?v=tJknzrAkxbc)

"Okay, thats it. You can go home now" Gustavo said. "That's it? one song?" i said. "Yes. More recording tomorrow" He answered. I went back to the pizza parlor to get a milkshake. "One chocolate milkshake" I said. The waitress started to make the milkshake. "Hey" Someone said. I turbed and saw James. "Oh hey. Whatcha doin here?" I said. "I was gonna get a chocolate milkshake" He said. "Oh! Okay. Uh, miss could you make it two chocolate milkshakes" I said. "Thanks" He said smiling. The waitress gave us our milkshakes. "$3.00" the waitress said. James paid her. "Okay, now I owe you $3.00" I said as I took a sip from my milkshake. "No! Its fine" He said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah. So what happened at Roque Records" James said as we walked home. "He asked me to sing one song" i said. "One song?" He asked. "Yup. Whatd you talk about with Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, Jo, Camille...uh, you know" I said. "Oh, we shared stories and life experiences" he answered. "How long was I gone?" I asked. "I think an hour and a half" he said. We reached the palm woods at 3:00. "Lets go to the pool" I said. We walked to the pool and saw them all in the pool, swimming. There was a little girl sitting on a pool chair. "Hey guys. We're gonna go change and we'll join you" I said. "Kk!" Cat said. We walked to our rooms and changed. I walked out of my room and headed to the pool. James was already there, and he was looking at me. I mightve blushed but I dont know. "Hey, are you Tori Vega?" a little girl asked. "Yeah" I said. She grabbed my arm and took me to the corner. "Hey, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Katie. Kendall's little sister. Theyve been talking about you a bit and I wanna talk" She said. "Uh, okay" I said. "Nice to meet you! I think we're gonna be great friends" Katie said. "Nice to meet you too" I said smiling. "James likes you" She said. "What? He does?" I asked. "Yeah, they were all talking about it. Don't look at him. He'll get suspiscious" Katie she said. She sat on her pool chair and I jumped into the pool. "Yay! Tori's here" Cat said. I laughed. "What did Katie tell you?" Beck asked. "Wait, you know her already?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well, she told me that we would be great friends" I said. "How was your recording?" Andre asked. "It was good" I said. I dived into the water and swan around. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Hey, Tori. Do you mind if I ask Cat out?" Carlos asked. "Yeah. Its fine" I answered. "Okay. Thanks" Carlos said sweetly. He swam away. I turned around and saw Logan. "Hey Logan" I said. "Hi. Did James ask you out?" He asked. "Uh, no why?" I said. "Oh, nothing. Just asking" He said. He swam away. After an hour of swimming, we all hung out at Andre's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, we're having a party tonight. So, can you guys perform?" James asked. "I thought Mr. Bitters doesnt allow parties anymore" Jade said. "Well, we just trap him in a big box and release him when the party's over and the place is cleaned" Jo said. I laughed. "So, where's the party?" Andre asked. "At the pool" Kendall said. "Yay! Pool party!" Cat said. I smiled at her. She's always happy and cute. "What time?" Beck asked. "Tonight at 7:00" Logan said. "I'm excited already!" Trina said smiling. "So who's performing? Us, Tori, Andre, Jade and Cat?" James said. "Yeah" Jade said. "So, all the girls take care of food and drinks and stuff, while the boys trap Mr. Bitters" Jo said. "Great!" Camille said. "Lets go" Jo said as we all stood up. The girls and I went to the pool while the boys took care of Mr. Bitters. "I'm gonna get cups and ice. Jade could you come?" I said. "Sure" Jade said. We went to the grocery store and walked around, looking for cups. "So, you really like James?" Jade asked. "Uh...yeah" I said as I looked around. "Do like him like using the 'L-word'?" She asked. "No! Not the 'L-word'! I dont know yet!" I said. "Yet?" Jade said. "I dont know...maybe" I said slowly. "AHA! Cups!" Jade said. "I'll take care of the cups. Get ice" Jade said. "Kk" I said as I walked away. I brought two big packs of ice to the counter and Jade came along with a big pack of cups. We went back to the Palm Woods.

Jo's P.O.V.

"We got him!" Kendall said as the boys came along. "We learned alot about trapping people in boxes" Andre said. "Good job" I said as Camille helped me move a big table. "What's Cat doing?" Logan said. I looked at Cat and saw her sprinkling confetti everywhere and laughing. I smiled at her. She's so cute! Camille brought out the food and put them on the table. I walked to James. "James, have you asked Tori out?" I asked. "I forgot again!" James said. "James, you have to ask her out soon or somone else will" Camille said. "I know! It's just whenever I talk to her, I forget about everything else around me!" James said. "That's so cute!" Trina said. "Ask her out tonight! And help me with the stage" I said. James and I brought out microphones and microphone stands. Kendall and Logan took care of the lights. "Okay, now we just wait for Jade and Tori" I said. "You know, we haven't thrown a party this big for a long time" James said. "Hey guys! We got ice and cups" Tori said. James rushed to her and helped her with the ice. I saw her blush a bit. heehee!

Carlos' P.O.V.

I gotta ask her now! I gotta ask her now! I was looking at Cat as she was talking to Andre. "Hey, whats with the staring?" Beck asked. "Uh, nothing!!" I said quickly. "You like Cat!" Beck said smiling as he sat beside me. "Shhh!!!" I said. "Just ask her out! It'll be fine" He said. "I'm nervous" I said. "Its fine! Just ask her. She's really sweet. She wont say no" Beck said. "Thanks" I said as I stood up. "No problem" He said. I walked to Cat nervously. "Hi Carlos!" she said with her cute and sweet voice. "Hey Cat, uh, I was wondering" I looked back at beck and he gave me a thumbs up. "I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" I asked. "Sure!" she said while giggling. "Here's my number" She said as she pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her pocket. I noticed the ink from her pen was pink and sparkly. She gave me the paper. "Thanks. I'll call you" I said smiling. She smiled back. "Kk!" she said. I walked back to beck and I gave him a thumbs up.

Jo's P.O.V.

I looked around and saw Tori talking to Andre. "Hey James, why dont you ask Tori to be your date tonight?" I asked. He looked around. "I actually want to take her on a real date first" He said as he adjusted the microphone stand. "Well, you better ask her soon!" I whisper-shouted. "I know! Stop pressuring me!" He whisper-shouted. After an hour and a half, we finished preparing for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's P.O.V.

"So, we're gonna sing Countdown?" Andre asked. "Yeah" I said. "What are you gonna sing?" He asked. "I'm gonna sing...uh...AH! Make it in America. And I'm gonna sing L.A. boyz with Cat. Perfect huh?" I said. "How bou't you Jade?" Andre asked. "You Dont Know Me" Jade answered. "I'm gonna sing L.A. boyz with Tori! Yay!" Cat cheered. Cat gasped. "And I'm going on a date tomorrow!" She said, jumping up and down. "A date?" Trina asked. "Yeah, with Carlos!" She said. "Awww" I said. Cat, Jade, Beck and Andre looked at me. (BTW, Jo, Camille, and the others aren't here). "What? I asked. "Is someone jealous?" Trina said. "I'am NOT jealous. I'm happy for Cat!" I said. Everyone just kept looking at me. "OKAY! I guess I'm a little upset that James hasn't asked me out!" I said. "Guys! Get ready, the party's starting soon" Camille said. "Okay, I'm gonna get dressed" I said. I went into my room with Trina. "What are you gonna wear?" Trina asked. "Nothing too fancy. You?" I said. "Same as you" She said. I went into the bathroom and changed into a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. I walked out of the bathroom as I fixed my hair. "Youre not trying to impress James, are you?" Trina asked. "I wear stuff like this all the time" I said. "Oh, right" Trina said. I rolled my eyes. After a minute, Trina got dressed and we both went to the pool. It was already dark outside. Jade and beck we're talking next to the table of cups, drinks, and ice. Andre was tuning his guitar or something. Camille and Jo were sitting on pool chairs and talking. Logan and Kendall were also talking. Cat was laughing about something that Carlos said. And James was on stage, talking to Andre. Whats up with with all the talking? Trina and I went to get some drinks. After 20 minutes, the place was filled with people and music was playing. Andre and I got onstage and sang countdown. Jade sang You Dont Know Me after Andre and I. Then, Cat and I sang L.A. boyz. It was my turn, and I sang Make It In America. I went down the stage. Jade, Cat, Andre, and the other walked to me. "Wow! Great job Tori!" Logan said. "Yeah! I guess I know why Gustavo hired you" Kendall said. "Thanks guys" I said. "Tori, can I talk to you for awhile?" James asked. "Sure" I said. we walked to the corner. "So, I was wondering if you'd...uh...like to go out with me sometime?" James asked. I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd love to. Here's my number" I said. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my number. I gave him the paper and we smiled at each other. "I'll call you" He said smiling. "Okay" I said smiling back. He went onstage with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. They sang Any Kind Of Guy. I noticed James looking at me most of the time. Jade, Cat, Camille, Jo, Andre, Trina, and Beck walked to me with big grinns as I happily watched the guys perform. "Why so happy?" Jade asked. "What?" I asked, not paying attention. "Why are you so happy?" Jade asked again. "Oh, James asked me out" I saud smiling. "So, are you happy?" Beck asked. "Yeah!" I said. "When is it?" Camille asked. "I don't know yet" I answered. After 3 or 4 hours, Trina and I went back to our room. I'm so happy...


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so excited! James might ask me out today!!! I jumped out of my bed and stretched. "Trina!" I said as I walked into the bathroom. Trina rolled off of her bed. "Trina! I'm gonna shower and head to the pool!" I said. "Yeah, ok" Trina said as she stood up. I took a shower and got dressed in skinny jeans, sneakers, and a white tank top. I hopped out of the bathroom happily and walked to the door. "Someone's happy" Trina said, smiling. "Well, why wouldn't I be?" I said. Trina laughed and walked into the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Robbie about to knock on the door. "Oh my god! Robbie!" I said. "Hey, Tori!" Robbie said as I hugged him. "Wait! Something's different" I said as I broke the hug. I gasped. "Where's Rex?" I said. "He's in the luggage" Robbie said. "Oh, so WHEN are you gonna get rid of him?" I asked. "I don't know" he answered. "Sup Tori" 'Rex' said. "So, you're moving in with Andre and the others?" I asked. "Yeah, I saw them downstairs talking to four guys and two other girls. And I ended up talking to them and becoming pretty good friends" He said. "Wow. i don't have to introduce you to them anymore" I said. "Yup" he said. "So, you know Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, Camille, and Jo?" I asked. "Yeah" He answered. "Oh, ok" I said. "Well, I'm gonna head to the pool. See ya!" I said smiling. I walked to the pool as I browsed through my phone. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner. "Tori! Where should I take Cat on our date?" Carlos asked nervously. "Carlos, calm down. Is there a japanese restaurant close to here?" I said. "Yeah, It's right across this giant candy store" He said. "That's great! Take her to the japanese restaurant and then to the candy store! She LOVES candy" I said smiling. "Oh ok. Thank you so much!" he said. "No problem" I said smiling. He smiled back at me. "So, where's James taking you?" he asked. "Oh, he hasn't planned anything" I said. We walked back to the pool together and hung out with the others. Robbie came down a few minutes later with 'Rex'. "Hey guys" Robbie said. "Hey Robbie" We all said. "Sup" 'Rex' said. "Tori?" Logan asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Whats with the puppet?" He whispered. "I really have no idea" I answered. We all talked for an hour and ate lunch together. After lunch, we went back to the palm woods. My phone beeped and I got a text from Gustavo saying: Get to Roque Records now! I groaned. "What?" James asked. Awww...he wants to know what's wrong. Wait! Everyone wants to know whats wrong. "I gotta record a song at Roque Records, but I just wanna stay here" I said. "I thought you wanted to focus on your dream" Andre said. "Yeah, but I'm tired" I said. "So, your gonna choose sleeping over your dream?" Kendall asked. "No! I'll see you guys later!" I said. I walked away when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner. "Uh, hey James" I said. "Yeah, so...do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?" He asked. I smiled. "Sure! I'd love to" I said smiling. He smiled back. "Okay, I'll see you later" He said smiling. He walked back to the pool. I went to RR. I hopped happily through the halls, and into Gustavo's office. "Why so happy?" Gustavo asked. "Ah, none of your businness" I said smiling. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Get into the booth" he said. I hopped happily into the booth. "What song?" I asked smiling. "Finnally Falling" he answered. Yay! Perfect song! After the song, I went back to the Palm Woods. I walked into my room and sat on the couch. I put my phone on the table and waited for it to ring. Trina walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, did you know Robbie's here?" She asked. "Yeah" I said smiling. "What's going on?" She asked as she watched me stare at my phone. "He asked me out and I'm waiting for his call!" I squealed happily. Trina gasped and started watching my phone with me. After 15 minutes, Trina fell asleep and I was still watching my phone. My phone rang and we both jumped up. I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey! Maybe I could pick you up at 5:00" James said. "Yeah, sure" I said. "Wear something fancy" he said. "Okay, sure. I'll see you at 5:00" I said. "Okay, bye" he said. "Bye!" I said. He hung up. "WELL?!" Trina yelled. "He's picking me up at 5:00!!" I squealed. "Well, go get ready!" Trina said excitedly. "KK!!!" I screamed as I ran into the bathroom. I got dressed in the picture above. I got my sparkly purple clutch and stuffed my phone and some cash in it. I walked out of the bathroom smiling. Trina gasped. "Aww...I'm proud and jealous of you!" Trina said. "Trina!" I said. "I'm kidding! You look great!" She said. I looked at my watch. It was 4:58. "I gotta go!" I screamed happily. I rushed downstairs and saw James waiting. He looked at me and smiled. He was wearing a tuxedo. I walked to him. "You look great!" He said. "Thanks! You look great too!" I said. "Thanks" he said. "So, where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to an Italian restaurant" he answered. "Great!" I said excitedly. We walked to the restaurant which wasnt really far. We sat down at a table. I ordered a caesar salad and James ordered the same. "So, whats the worst thing youve done to a friend?" I asked. "Uh...when Camille was still dating Logan, I kissed her" he said. "Wow. What happened?" I asked. "Well, Logan got pretty mad, so we threw spit balls at each other, but we got really tired. And Logan ended up forgiving me" he said. "Wow" I said. "What about you?" he asked. "Uh, Cat was dating my ex boyfriend and I was crazy jealous. So, I sprayed hot cheese all over them and kissed him right in front of Cat" I said. "Ouch" he said. I laughed. "Yeah, but it was okay. She punched me right in the face" I said. He laughed. "So, did Logan breakup with Camille or something?" I asked. "Yeah, he did. But I think they got back together. It's an on and off relationship" He said. I laughed. After 2 hours, we finished dinner. We walked back to the Palm Woods and he bought me flowers on the way. He walked me to my room. "So, thanks for dinner and the flowers" I said smiling. "Your welcome. I'll call you again" he said smiling. "So, see you tomorrow" I said smiling. He smiled back at me. I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" I said smiling. "Bye!" he said. I went into my room. I looked through the peep hole to see if he was gone. When he walked away, I started dancing around happily. "TORI YOU'RE BACK!" Trina said. I noticed Jade, Cat, Camille, and Jo in the room. "HEY GUYS!!" I said happily. Cat was wearing a fancy dress. "Hey, you had a date with Carlos right?" I asked Cat. "Yeah! I'm happy!" She squealed. "I know how you feel" I said. "So what happened?!" Jo asked excitedly. I sat down on the couch. "Well, we had a dinner at an Italian restaurant. Then, he walked me back here and bought me flowers on the way" I said. "Awwww" They all said. "Then he walked me to the door and said he would call me again. We said 'bye' and I kissed him on the cheek" I said smiling. They all gasped. "So, he's gonna call you tomorrow?" Jade asked. "I don't know yet! I really like him!" I said. "Do you 'L-word' him?" Camille said. "I don't know yet!" I said. "We gotta go now. Its almost 8:00" Jo said. "See ya guys!" I said as they walked out the door. "See ya!" Camille said. "Wanna watch spongebob?" Trina asked. "Sure. I'm gonna change" I said. I changed into shorts and a tank top. Trina got a big box of candy bars and sat on the couch. I sat down beside Trina.

James' P.O.V.

"She kissed me on the cheek!" I screamed as I walked into our apartment. "What?" Logan said as he continued studying. "She kissed me on the cheek!" I yelled happily. I sat down on the couch, smiling. Kendall slid down the swirly slide and looked at me. "Why is he so happy?" Kendall asked Logan. "Tori kissed him on the cheek" Logan said. I sighed happily and fell asleep on the couch.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I saw James fall asleep on the couch. "Wow" I said. "Yup" Logan said. "I heard Carlos had a date with Cat" I said as I opened the fridge. "He did. She kissed him on the cheek too" Logan said. I drank a glass of water. I went back to my room. Wow. Alot has been going on lately.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's P.O.V.

I woke up with a big smile on my face. "Trina!" I said. "Yeah?" she asked. "Oh, you're awake" I said as I stood up. "I'm going to the mall. Wanna come?" She said. "Sure!" I said. "By the way, Jade, Camille, and Jo are coming" she said. "How about Cat?" I asked. "She's with Carlos" she answered. "Awwww. Cute" I said as I started cooking breakfast. Trina laughed which made me laugh too. "When are we going?" I asked. "Afternoon" she said. "Kk" I said. "I'm gonna head to the pool. Bye" Trina said as she stood up. "Bye" I answered. I put a pan on the stove when I heard a knock. "Coming!" I said. I opened the door and saw James. "Oh, hey James. Whats up?" I asked. "Uh, I was gonna ask you out again. But I guess you're busy" He said. "Actually, we can watch a movie tonight" I said smiling. He smiled back. "Sure" he said. "You're cooking breakfast?" he asked. "Yeah, wanna help?" I asked. "Okay" he said. YAY! He's helping me cook!! I let him in and we started cooking. "So, how'd you learn cooking?" he asked. "Well, my mom barely made breakfast for Trina and I so, I learned myself" I said. "Your mom never made you breakfast?" he asked. "Well, she usually makes cheese salad for herself and leaves the leftovers for Trina and I" I answered. "Wow, that never happened to me" he said. "But, I'm pretty thankful about that. I wouldn't be cooking right now" I said as I put a plate on the table. "Is the bacon ready?" I asked. "Yup" he said as he put the bacon on a plate. He put the plate on the table. "So, thanks for helping" I said with a smile. "No problem. So, I'll see you later" he said. "Come on! Eat breakfast with me! I know you're hungry from cooking" I said. "Okay, thanks" he said. We sat down and ate breakfast. "We are good at cooking" I said. "You got that right" he said. We finished our divine breakfast. "I'll see you later" I said smiling. "Bye" he said with a smile. He walked out. "Aww...he's so cute" I said.

James' P.O.V.

Wow. I ate breakfast alone with my future girlfriend. Okay, maybe she's not my future girlfriend. But she could. I walked back to my apartment. I happily sighed as I walked through. "What happened now?" Kendall asked. I sighed happily. "I made breakfast with Tori. And ate with her alone" I said as I sat on the couch. "Wow. Are you guys..you know...bf and gf?" Logan asked. "I forgot to ask her about that" I said. "Maybe after the next date" Kendall said. "We have a date tonight" I said. "Ask her tonight" Kendall said. "Who has a date?" Mrs. knight asked. "Tori and James" Logan said. "That's great! Tori's so sweet! And she's very pretty!" She said. "Wait, do you 'L-word' her?" Logan asked. "I...think..I dont know yet" I said. Logan and Kendall gasped as they stood up. "What?" I asked. "You 'L-word' her!" Kendall said. "I said I didn't know!" I said. "Oh, okay" Kendall said as they calmed down.

Tori's P.O.V.

~4:30~

"Guys, I'm gonna head home. I have a date with James" I said. "Ooooh" the girls said. I laughed. "Yeah, its great. But you guys didn't know that he came over to my room this morning to ask me out. Then we cooked breakfast and ate it alone together" I said proudly. "Are you bf and gf?" Camille asked. "I don't know yet. But, see ya" I said. "Bye!" the girls said. I returned to the palm woods and I got a text from James.

Text conversation:

James - hey, I'm gonna pick you up at 6:00

Me - Okay, what should I wear?

James - Nothing fancy. Just casual

Me - Kk. See ya there :)

James - ;)

End of conversation

I laughed. I decided to wear the clothes that I bought (picture above). I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. I look awesome. I looked at my watch. It was 5:59. I got my bag and went to the lobby. I saw James waiting for me. Wow, dejavu. "Hey" I said. "Hey. So, we're going to the pizza place and then see a movie" he said. "Sounds great!" I said smiling. He smed back. We walked to the pizza parlor. "One medium pepperoni pizza and one chocolate milkshake" James said to the waitress. She wrote down our order and walked away. "So, have you met other celebrities?" I asked. "Uh, I met Jordin Sparks, Miranda Cosgrove and..." he said. "You forgot the others?" I asked. "Yeah, I forgot" he said. "So, you met Jordin Sparks and Miranda Cosgrove? Wow. They're amazng singers" I said. "They are" he said. "I have a friend who looks a lot like Miranda. She used to host a web show with her friend" I said. "Used to?" he asked. "Well, I guess they had to end sometime. It was pretty sad" I said. "Whats the web show?" he asked. "iCarly" I answered. He nodded. Our order arrived. We ate the pizza and drank our milkshake with two straws. After dinner, we headed to the theatre to see a movie.

Logan's P.O.V.

I had a great time with Tori today. Tomorrow, I'm talking to Trina. Then, Jade. Then, Cat (if she's not spending the day with Carlos). Then, Robbie. Then, Beck. Then, Andre. That's alot of talking.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I had a wonderful time with Jo today. Should I tell her I love her? Maybe it's too fast. I'll wait.

Carlos' P.O.V.

Cat is so cute! I love her laugh. It makes me feel happy. "But the sushi was moving way too fast and everything went crazy!" Cat said laughing. I laughed with her. Drake and Josh was a classic show.

Jo's P.O.V.

I walked into Tori and Trina's room to wait for Tori. "So, Tori's on a date again. Do you think they're bf and gf now?" Jade asked. "No. It's way too fast" Camille said. "Yeah, it's only two dates" I said. "You mean after 5 or more dates, Tori's gonna have a boyfriend?" Trina asked. We all nodded. Trina squealed. This is great! Carlos and James finnally found girlfriends. I think...


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's P.O.V.

James walked me to my apartment. "So, I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling. "Yeah. Goodnight" James said with a smile. "Goodnight" I said. I walked into my room and saw all the girls here. "Hey, why is it that everytime I go on a date, you come over?" I ask. "We wanted to talk to you about what happened. And the girls are sleeping over tonight" Trina said. "I thought you hate sleepovers" I asked Jade. "I've changed. But my wardrobe hasn't" Jade said. I looked at her outfit. Red boots, black leggings, black shirt, black everything. "Yup" I said as I sat down. "So, you guys set everything up?" I asked. "Yeah! And we have marshmallows! Yay!" Cat squealed. I smiled at her. "So, how was your date?" Camille asked. "It was great!" I said smiling. "Where did he take you?" Jo asked. "Nothing fancy. We had pizza and went to a movie" I said. "Details please!" Trina said. "Well, we shared a milkshake" I said. "One glass and two straws?" Jade asked. "Yup" I said. "Oooooh" the girls said. "Did you kiss?" Trina asked. "Not yet" I said. "Yet?" Jade asked with a smile.

James' P.O.V.

After Tori walked into her room, I walked away. I forgot to ask her to be my girlfriend!!! I ran back to her room and stopped. I looked through the peep hole and saw Jade, Cat, Trina, Camille, Jo, and Tori. They were talking about the date. I listened carefully. "So, how was your date?" Camille asked. "It was great!" Tori said. I smiled. "Where did he take you?" Jo asked. "Nothing fancy. We had pizza and went to a movie" Tori said. "Details please!" Trina said. "Well, we shared a milkshake" Tori said. "One glass and two straws?" Jade asked. "Yup" Tori said. "Ooooh" the girls said. I smiled. "Did you kiss?" Trina asked. "Not yet" Tori answered. "Yet?" Jade asked. "Well, I think we will soon" Tori said. "Yes!!! Woo Hoo!!" I mouthed as I jumped up and down. "Whats that noise?" Tori said. I heard her walking towards the door. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I mouthed. I quickly ran away.

Tori's P.O.V.

I heard something outside. "What's that noise" I asked. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked around and saw no one. "What is it?" Jo asked. "Nothing" I said as I closed the door. "We should talk about Cat now" I said. "Well, Carlos took me to a carnival. He bought us corndogs and he won me a teddy bear!!" Cat said smiling. She grabbed something from behind the couch. She pulled it out and she hugged a giant, adorable teddy bear. "Awww. That's so sweet!" I said. "Carlos is so sweet! He also bought me chocolate!!" Cat said. "Are you bf and gf?" Camille asked. "I don't know yet" Cat answered. "Yet?" We all asked, smiling. Cat laughed. "So, what are we watching?" I asked. "Spongbob or The wood" Jade said. "Spongbob! Yay!" Cat said. "Spongebob it is" I said. Trina turned on the tv and brought out chocolate chips. "Sometimes, I feel bad for squidward" Jade said. "Yeah. But sometimes I don't like him. I mean, whats wrong with Spongebob? He's nice to squidward" Camille said. "I know patrick is a little dumb, but he's so cute!" Jo said. "Don't even get me started on Mr. Krabbs. He's so greedy! Whats the use of money if you're not gonna use it? He should give it to charity" I said. "How is there a beach in the ocean?" Trina asked. "I know right?" Jade said. "Hahahaha!" Cat said pointing to the tv. I like this. This is fun....


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, singing Make It Shine. "When I make it shine" I sang softly. I looked around and forgot we had a sleepover. "Morning Tori!" Jo and Camille said. "Morning!" I answered. "You made breakfast?" I asked. "Yup" Camille said. "Wow. I almost forgot how it feels when someone makes you breakfast" I said. "What?" Jo asked as she cracked an egg. "Well, my mom barely made breakfast for me and Trina because she always made breakfast for herself and ate it all" I answered. "Wow. That's never happened to me before" Camille said as she sucked on a tomato. "Bacon!!" Cat squealed as she ran to the table. I laughed. "Trina!" I called. I looked at Trina. She fell asleep while putting night cream on her face. I just stared at her. "How?" I asked myself. "Trina!" I called. "Huh?" Trina mumbled as she put her head up. "You kinda have a little thing on your face" I said. She wiped her face with her finger. "Eww!! What is this?" Trina asked, disgusted. "Look at what youre holding on your other hand" I said as I walked to the kitchen to help Jo and Camille. "Oh....night cream" Trina mumbled as she looked at the bottle in her hand. I put more bacon in a plate and took a seat. "Morning guys" Jade said as she stood up. "Morning!" we all answered. We ate breakfast and got dreassed. "What do you guys wanna do today?" I asked. "Hang out with the guys?" Jo asked. I got two texts from Kelly. One today and one....yesterday. Oh my gosh! I forgot to go to work yesterday! "Oh my gosh! I forgot to go to work yesterday!!" I said. "Well, go!!" Trina said. I rushed to RR.

Sorry for the very short chapter! I promise, the next one will be longer. Sorry again! :)


	11. Chapter 11

I reached RR. I was panting as I ran through the halls. I stopped when I saw Gustavo and the guys. "Hey *pant* guys *pant* I'm ready" I said. I reached the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. I literally poured the water into my mouth. "Why is she...like that?" Logan asked. "Dude, she ran. Isn't it obvious?" I heard James say. "I mean WHY she ran 15 blocks and NOT take a cab" Logan said. "I got a text *pant* from Kelly and I noticed it was from yesterday. And I realized *pant* that I missed work that day" I said as I leaned on my knees. "Actually, Gustavo was calling you to inform you that he's gonna be working on the guys for awhile. And that means you have the week all to yourself" Kelly said. I gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. "Are you kidding me? I ran 15 blocks, thinking that I might be fired, just so I can be told that I have the week off?" I asked a little irritated. "Uh.." Kelly said. "You could've called me!" I said. "Well, my phone broke from too much texting" Kelly answered. "Ugh" I mumbled as I closed my eyes and sat on the couch. "Wait, I've only recorded two songs. When am I gonna do some work?" I asked. "Well, Gustavo's been working alot on the guys. So, he'll be working on you the next week" Kelly answered. "Oh, okay" I said. "So, you guys can go" Kelly said. We all went out of RR. "Hey, I'll race you guys to the Palm Woods" I said. "Seriously? You just ran 15 blocks and you want to do it again?" Kendall asked. "Kinda, yeah" I answered. No I don't. "Okay! I'm in!" Carlos said. "Me too" James said. "Fine. Winner gets a dollar" Logan said. "Fine" Kendall said. "Okay, one..two..three, go!" I said. They started to run really fast as I watched them. I called a cab and headed to the Palm Woods. "Wait, could you stop for a second?" I asked the driver. The driver stopped and I went out. I bought cotton candy and went back in the cab. "Thanks" I said as I gave the driver a dollar. The cab stopped at the Palm Woods. "Thanks again" I said as I walked out. I went in the lobby and saw the guys leaning on their knees, out of breath. "What *pant* happened to you?" Logan asked. "I took a cab and bought cotton candy" I said. "Then why *pant* did you make a bet?" Kendall asked. "Just for fun" I answered. "Whatever, *pant* I got to meet Jo in 15 minutes *pant*. bye" Kendall said as he walked away. "Bye!" I said. "I'm gonna do a cannonball with my clothes on" Carlos said. Logan, James, and I watched him jump into the pool, screaming: "Wahoo!!". "Does he do that all the time?" I asked. "Yup" Logan and James said. "I'm gonna study" Logan said. "Is math the only thing he thinks about?" I asked. "...I dont know" Janes answered. "So, I'll see you later" James said. "Kk" I said. We walked away from each other. Why didn't he ask me out? I mean, he had the perfect chance to ask me out. Did he lose interest in me? Is he tired of me? *Mental gasp* Is there somone else? Why did I mentally gasp? This is just ridiculous. I started to walk around the halls for nothing. I saw Jade. "Hey Jade" I said. "Hey Tori. Taste this coffee for me" she said as she handed me a cup of coffee. I tasted it. "It tastes like mocha" I said. "Well, I don't know. I found it in the dumpster" She said. I spit out the coffee. "Ew!! Jade!" I said. "Ew!! Jade!" Jade mimicked before she walked away. Whats up with Jade? I knocked on Andre's door. Andre opened the door. "Hey Tori. What did Jade do to you?" Andre asked. "She made me taste coffee from the dumpster and whats up with her?" I asked. "She thinks Beck is cheating on her" he answered. "Is he?" I asked. "No. She saw him with his COUSIN" he answered. "You didn't tell her about that?" I asked. "I tried! She just slammed a pie into my face and tore Rex's arm off" he answered. "Well, you have to talk to her before she does anything else" I said. "I'll try. So, what do ya need?" Andre said. "Well, James didn't ask me out" I said. "You can't expect him to ask you out everyday" he said. "Yeah, you're right. I'll wait" I said. "Anything else?" he asked. "Could you throw this?" I asked as I handed him an empty cotton candy bag. "Uh, sure. See ya" he said as he took the bag. "Thanks. Bye" I said. I walked away and continued to walk through the halls.James' P.O.V.I knocked on Andre's door. "Hey Andre. Have you seen Tori?" I asked. "You just missed her. Why? Are you gonna ask her out?" He asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Well, she's been expecting that" he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Watch out for Jade. She's not in a good mood" he said. "Okay, thanks" I said. I walked away and looked for Tori. I saw her leaning on the wall and texting. She's so cute. I walked towards her. "Hey Tori" I said. She looked up at me. "Hey James" she said. "I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me" I asked. "Sure. Call me" she answered with a smile. "Great. I'll see ya" I said smiling. She smiled back. "See ya" she said. I walked away.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tori's P.O.V.

My phone beeped. I looked at it and I got a message.

Text conversation:

Hey, I'll pick u up @ 7:30 - James

Okay. Fancy? - Me

Yup - James

:) okay. See ya! - Me

;) See ya! - James

End of conversation

"Trina I'm gonna get ready" I said. "Ooooh yay! I'll call the girls!" Trina squealed. I rolled my eyes playfully as I walked into the bathroom. I got dressed (in the pic above). I walked out and Trina gasped. "Are you going to a wedding or something? You look A-mazing" Trina said. "Awww. Thanks. But really, this is the only dress i could find in there. The others are in the laundry" I said as I prepared my purse. "Okay, I'm gonna get the laundry" She said. "Okay, what time is it?" I asked. "7:35" she answered. "I'm late! See ya!" I said as I grabbed my purse and ran out the room. I went to the lobby and saw James waiting for me. Is this going to happen daily or something? Seriously! Dejavu! I'm not saying its a bad thing, I'm just sayin'. "Hey, sorry I'm late" I said. "Nah, its ok. Its just like five minutes" he said. We went to the restaurant and took our seats.

James' P.O.V.

We took our seats and the waiter gave us menus. "I'm gonna have calamari" Tori said. "I'm gonna get a salad" I said. The waiter wrote down our orders and left with the menus. "So, are you on a diet or something?" Tori asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you ordered a salad" she said. "Hey, you only ordered calamari" I said. She laughed. The waiter came back and gave us our water. I drank from the glass, when I saw my ex-girlfriend. I spit out the water. She looked at me with a fake smile and then looked at me angrily. Oh my gosh. I looked at Tori and realized that I spit right in her face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I said as I helped her clean herself. "No, its fine. Water moisturizes my face" she said as she wiped her face. I looked back at my ex. She looked like she was gonna get revenge. Okay, she was. I guess she hasn't forgotten about the time I blew up her car. She took a table which was right behind Tori. Oh my gosh she was right behind Tori and she was facing me. "Are you okay?" Tori asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Okay. So, whats the weirdest thing thats ever happened to you?" She asked. "Well, I would have to say, being trapped in a dog cage and eating dog biscuits" I answered. She raised her eyebrow at me. "You don't want to know" I said. She nodded and our food came. We were in the middle of eating when my ex stood up. Oh my gosh, what was she gonna do? Its ok. She's probably just going to the bathroom. I suddenly felt something really, really, really cold run down my back and I spit out some chewed salad. She poured ice cold water on my back?! I realized that I spit in Tori's face again. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...again" I said as I helped her clean up her face. "Uh, that's all right" she said. Oh no she's getting annoyed. We continued eating and talking and it was pretty good. No more tricks from my ex! My ex stood up again. I just ignored her but I felt something furry on my back and it was tickling me. I started doing weird stuff to get the thing out of my back, like standing up, shaking and other weird stuff. I accidentally got salad dressing on Tori. I FINALLY got the thing out of my back and saw it was a mouse. I just threw it anywhere. My ex was just watching me with a grin. I looked at her angrily. "Will you get out of here?!" I yelled. Tori must've thought that I yelled at her, cause' she stood up and walked away. The couple on the other table was looking at me like I was crazy. "You don't understand" I said to them. They ignored me and continued eating. I put $25 on the table and ran out to find Tori.

Tori's P.O.V.

That was like the worst date ever. I thought he was actually "the one". I walked away and wiped my face until there was no more salad dressing.on my face. I sighed. "Tori wait!" I heard James call. I just continued walking. He held my shoulder. "What?!" I asked angrily. "I'm sorry. I can explain. My ex-girlfriend was there and thats why I spit water in your face. She poured ice-cold water on my back which caused me to spit the salad. Then she put a mouse in my jacket which made me ACCIDENTALLY pour the salad dressing. And I was yelling at my ex, not you. She was right behind you. This was all an accident" he said. "So?" I asked, still a little mad. "Can we start the date all over again?" he asked. After a few seconds, I sighed. "Alright" I said. "Great. Thanks. We'll go back to the palm woods and change into something more comfortable. Okay?" he said. "Sure" I said with a very small smile. We went back to our rooms to change. I walked into my room and went into the bathroom. "Hey Tori! How was the date?" Trina asked as the girls looked at me. "Uh, its not over yet. I'm changing" I said with an unhappy tone. "Whats wrong?" Jo asked. "I'll explain when I get back" I said as I changed. "Um, okay" Jo said.

Jo's P.O.V.

Tori didn't sound very happy. What did James do?

James' P.O.V.

She gave me a second chance. Thats good. I better not mess this up. I walked into the room and sighed. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Andre, Beck, and Robbie were watching hockey. "Hey, did you get a girlfriend?" Logan asked. "No. I messed up. I just came back to change" I said. "What happened?" Kendall asked as everyone looks at me with concern. "My ex showed up at the restaurant and made me ruin everything. But Tori gave me another chance so I'm taking her to the carnival" I said as I changed into something casual. "Well, you better show her a good time. And its alright, Tori forgives people easily" Andre said. "Yeah, win her a teddy bear and get her chocolates!" Carlos said. "Ride the ferris wheel!" Kendall said. "DON'T get her bushdaisies! She's extremely allergic to those" Beck said. "Don't get her a puppet" Robbie said. "Say you're sorry again" Logan said. "AND DONT FORGET TO ASK HER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND" they all said. "Thanks for the advice guys. I'll do everything you said" I said. "No problem buddy" Andre said. They continued to watch the hockey game. I walked out the room to pick up Tori.

Tori's P.O.V.

I wore skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, black boots, and a brown leather jacket. "I'll see you guys later. And I hope It'll turn out to be at least good" I said as I walked out the door. I went down to the lobby and James picked me up. We started walking. "So, where are we going?" I asked. "Its a surprise" he said. "Ah, come on just tell me" I said playfully. I was starting to feel alot better. "Its not far" he said. "Fine" I said. He laughed a little. We walked to....a carnival. This is great! I love carnivals! "Oh my god! I love carnivals!" I said excitedly. "Really?" James asked. "Yup" I said. "Rollercoaster?" he asked. "You bet!" I said. We laughed. We got on a rollercoaster and it was crazy fun! After that, we got on a ferris wheel and the view was amazing. Maybe this wasnt so bad after all. Anyway, I wanted to try getting water spit on me when I was eight. James starting playing a game and I watched him. He threw a tennis ball at the tower of cans and won a giant teddy bear. He gave it to me. "Are you serious?" I asked smiling. "Yeah" He said. I laughed. "Thanks" I said as I hugged him. Maybe he IS "the one". I broke the hug. "So, now what?" I asked. "Do you wanna share a milkshake?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Sure" I said. He smiled back. We went to a small cafe. "So, what do we do after this? We still have 30 minutes" I said. "Really? Only 30 minutes?" he asked. "How bout' another hour?" he said. "Great!" I said. Our chocolate milkshake arrived and we talked and talked. "So, what other celebrities would you like to meet?" I asked. "Uh, Justin Timberlake" he answered. "Good choice" I said. "How about you?" he asked. "I don't know. Alot of people. Like Mariah Carrey or other great singers" I said. He nodded. "Do you act?" he asked. "Yeah. I've done tons of plays at Hollywood Arts" I answered. "Do you act too?" I asked. "Sometimes. Camille helps me out. She's a really good actress and you should learn from her" he said. "Okay. I'll ask her" I said. After talking, we continued to try different rides. He bought me chocolate too. He's so sweet to do this. After an hour, he walked me home. I was carrying a giant teddy bear which I loved and a box of chocolates which I also love. "So, again I'm so sorry about what happened" he said. "Its okay" I said, smiling. "Thanks for the best date ever" I said. "I thought it was your worst" he said. "The first part was pretty bad but I've gone through worse. And the problem with the other guys I dated, was that they didn't even try to work it out when something wrong happened" I said. He smiled and I smiled back. "So, I wanted to ask you something" he said. "Sure. What is it?" I asked. "Do you wanna...maybe...be my...girlfriend?" he asked. "I'm not trying to pressure you. You can think about it. And you might be pretty shocked since we've only been on a few dates" he said. I smiled at his nervousness. I kissed him for a second. "Is that a yes?" he asked. I smiled even more. "Yes" I said. He smiled and I kissed him again. We broke the kiss. Hey, I didn't WANT to break the kiss, but we cant stay there forever. "So, I'll see ya tomorrow" I said smiling. "See ya" he said smiling. I gave him another kiss and went in my room. I closed the door and sighed happily. I looked at my watch and it was 10:45. The girls were watching TV and they didnt notice me yet. I changed into my pajamas and quietly sat beside Jade. "Hey Jade, are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "You made me taste garbage coffee" I said. "Oh, I better say sorry to Andre, Beck, Kendall, and Katie" she said. "What did you do to Kendall and Katie?" I asked, concerned. "Nothing REALLY bad. I made them pull each others hair" she said. "Are you and Beck okay?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "TORI!" Trina screamed and shut off the TV. They all faced me. "Explain" Trina said. "Well, we went to a fancy restaurant and James saw his ex-girlfriend and got shocked, so he spit water in my face" I said. "Ouch" Camille said. "Wait. It gets worse and then better" I said. They all nodded. "Then his ex, poured ice-cold water on his back and he spit chewed salad onto my face" I said. "Wow. That is so not nice" Cat said. "Then he screamed in my face to get out of there. He was yelling at his ex, but I mistook it" I said. "Then what?" Jade asked. "I walked away and he came after me. He asked for another chance and he got one. He took me to the carnival and made my day" I said. "Awww" they all said. "Then?" Trina asked. "How did you know I wasn't finished?" I asked. "Oh, you weren't finished?" she said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Anyway, he walked me back here and...he asked me to be his girlfriend" I said. They all gasped which I didn't expect Jade to do. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Trina yelled. "I kissed him and said yes. Then we kissed again and said bye" I said. It was silent for a while then they started dancing and yaying. I laughed at them and joined them. Best day ever...


	13. Chapter 13

James' P.O.V.

I woke up. "Mornin' sleeping beauty" Logan said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "It's true" he said. "Oh" I mumbled. I noticed that I slept on the couch. "What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Well, you walked in, fell on the couch, and slept" Andre said. "You slept over?" I asked. "Yup. And I got to see Kendall's pajamas" Beck said. "So? What happened last night?" Kendall asked. I sat up. "Well, when I walked in here, I wasn't single anymore" I said. I hope they get it. "Hey! You got her!" Andre said as he punched my arm playfully. Okay they got it. "What?" Carlos asked. Robbie whispered something to him. Carlos suddenly gasped. "WAY TO GO BUDDY!" Carlos screamed. I laughed. "So? What happened?" Kendall asked again. "I took her to the carnival. We rode the rollercoaster, then the ferris wheel, then I won her a giant teddy bear, then we shared a chocolate milkshake and rode other rides. Then, I walked her to her room and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and we kissed" I said. "So, what're you gonna do today?" Robbie asked. "I don't know...hang out?" I said. "Get to know Tori more" Andre said. "After breakfast" I said as I stood up. I ate breakfast.

Tori's P.O.V.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! WAH HOO!!" I screamed as I sat up. "Good. I now have you as an alarm clock" Trina said to me. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and prepared breakfast for everyone. "Mornin' ladies" I said to Camille and Jo. "Morning" they said. "Did Jade do anything to you guys?" I asked. "She threw an egg on my face and she tore Camille's script if thats what youre talking about" Jo said. "Oh right. Sorry guys" Jade said as she rubbed her eyes. "You still have to apologize to the others" I said. "Jade threw a rubber ball on my head and it hurt!" Cat said. "Sorry Cat" Jade said. "Yeah, what happened?" Camille asked. "She thought Beck was cheating on her and she got really angry and unleashed the Jade from the past" I said. "I get it! It was his cousin! Okay? If James' cousin came over, I'm pretty sure you'd do the same" Jade said to me. "I would. But I wouldn't hurt people just because of that" I said. "Is there bacon?" Cat asked. "Yup" I said. "YAY!" Cat squealed. "Sorry guys! Kendall wants me to eat breakfast at their place" Jo said. I got a text. It said: Hey Tori, you wanna eat breakfast at our place? - James. I smiled. "Hey, whatre you all smiley about?" Trina asked. "Well, James wants me to eat at their place too" I answered. "I'm gonna say no thanks" I said. "WHAT?! NO! We'll eat the bacon and eggs you made here. Just go with James!!" Trina screamed. "What? Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, we'll be fine!" Trina said. "YAY! Carlos wants me to eat breakfat there!" Cat squealed. "Beck wants me to come too" Jade said. "Yeah! Logan wants me there!!" Camille said. "Okay. I'll be fine!" Trina said. "But I don't want to leave you alone here" I said. "TORI VEGA YOU WILL EAT BREAKFAST WITH YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND NOW" Trina said. "Okay Okay. Calm down. We're gonna go now" I said. Camille, Jade, Cat, Jo, and I, Went out the room and I bumped into a guy. "Mamma mia you are hot!" he said. "Uh, thanks...I think" I said. "I'm Jett. Meet me at the lobby at 7:00" he said. "No thank you Jett. I have a boyfriend" I said. "Who?" he asked. "James Diamond" Jo said proudly. I nodded. "Darn it!" he said and left. "He's creepy" I said. "I know" Jo said. Jo knocked on the guys' apartment and Kendall opened the door. "Hey guys" Kendall said and Jo kissed him on the cheek. I smiled. "Morning" Everyone greeted as we walked in. The girls kissed their boyfriends' cheeks and took a seat. Hey where's James? "James she's here!" Kendall said. "WHAT? Wait! I haven't finnished combing my hair" I heard James from the bathroom. "Oh come on! She's waiting!" Kendall said. "Come on James! I'm your girlfriend! I don't care how you look!" I said. "Awww" everyone said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine" James said. He walked out of the bathroom and took a seat next to me. I kissed him on the cheek. "Awww" everyone said. "Guys. Its not a big deal. We're bf and gf. Its like Carlos and Cat" I said. Cat laughed. "Yeah, but the way you got together is 'awww' worthy" Katie said, taking a seat. "Yeah" Logan said. "Hooray for not being single!" Carlos said. "Yeah, hooray" Katie said. "Katie, you're not old enough to have a boyfriend" Jade said. "I so am!" Katie snapped. "Well, if you do find a boyfriend, tell me who it is so I can tell him not to hurt you and threaten him if he does" Kendall said. Katie rolled her eyes. "Wheres the bacon?" Cat said. "Here" Carlos passed her a plate of bacon. "Yay!" Cat squealed.

Trina's P.O.V.

Yes...all this glorious breakfast for me. "Patrick there's the carnival!" spongebob from the tv said. Patrick is so cute!Jade's P.O.V."Yeah, sorry guys" I said to Kendall and Katie. "Hey, where's Andre?" Tori asked. "On the couch" Logan said. Everyone looked at Andre who was covered in pillows on the couch. "What happened?" Camille asked. "He watched to much hockey" Kendall said. "Wow. I've never seen him like that" Tori said. "Actually I'm kidding. He was awake this morning. He fell asleep and we covered him in pillows" Kendall said. "So, wheres Robbie. "Uh...he said he would give ice cream to kids" Carlos said. "Oh no. Why Robbie? You did this before" Tori said. "Whens he coming back?" I asked. "He's lying unconscious in the slide" Beck said. "Viscious moms?" I asked. "Yeah. He did this before?" James said. "Yup" I said. "Once, my brother jumped off a building because he was trying to pull of a loose tooth" Cat said. There was a pause. "Instead, he pulled out all his teeth. Its a good thing they all grew back" Cat said. "Umm...okay. I'm gonna head back to my room" Tori said. "Bye" She said. She kissed James on the cheek and went to her room. "Where are you gonna take her?" Logan asked. "What do you mean?" James asked. "You know, hanging out" Cat said. I think that was the smartest thing she ever said in a long time. "Oh. Maybe just at the pool with smoothies or chocolate bars" James said. "I dont think smoothies and chocolate bars go together" Beck said. "Thats why I said smoothies OR chocolate bars" James said. "Hey, isn't Tori supposed to work tomorrow?" Jo asked. "Yeah, why?" Logan asked. "Nothing. I just havent said anything in a long time" Jo said. "I havent said anything either" Camille said. "I was thinking of auditioning for that play thats coming up" Camille said. "Great. Whats it called?" Logan asked. "Its called That Play Thats Coming Up" Camille answered. "Oh" Logan mumbled.

  
Sorry for the boring chapter. I promise things will get better later. Pls heart my story! Thx! ;)


	14. Author's Note

Hi! Sorry for any mistakes and other stuff. Thanks for reading! Do you think it's a good idea to start writing a new story while continuing this one? Pls heart this story and comment. Thx!


	15. Chapter 15

Tori's P.O.V.

Text conversation:

Hey-James

Hey-me

Wanna hang out at the pool?-James

Yeah, thats great-me

Kk. See ya there ;)-James

Kk. See ya ;)-me

End of conversation

I put my phone back in my pocket. "Trina, should I bring my jacket downstairs?" I asked, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Are you kidding? It's HOT down there!" Trina answered, lying on her bed with a thousand fans pointed at her. "Just cause its hot, youre wasting alot of energy with those fans? You can turn on the aircon which uses less energy" I said (I dont know if thats possible. hehe). I pulled out the plugs of the fans. "Hey!" Trina said. I switched on the aircon. "I'm going downstairs" I said. By the way, I was wearing brown shorts, a white blouse, and glittery gold ballet shoes. I headed to the pool and sat down on a pool chair. Ooh a magazine. I picked it up and started reading it. "Excuse me" a voice said. I looked up and saw three girls. One blond and two brunettes. "Uh, hi" I said. "Yeah, hi. We're the Jennifers. That's Jennifer and that's Jennifer. I'm Jennifer. We noticed that you're 100% pretty and we wanna hang out with you more" Blonde Jennifer said. "Do you have a cell-phone?" the curly haired Jennifer said. "Yeah" I answered. They looked at each other and nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend?" the straight haired brunette Jennifer asked. "Yeah" I answered. They looked at each other, smiled, then nodded. "Who?" Blond Jennifer asked. "James Diamond" I answered. "Oh" They said. "Well, he is kinda cute" Curly haired Jennifer said. "Yeah" The other two said. "Okay. You're our new shopping friend. Bye" All of them said. "Uh, okay. bye" I said. I continued reading my magazine. "So youve met the Jennifers" someone said. I looked up and saw James. "Hey. They seem nice" I said. He handed me a smoothie and sat beside me. We started talking and laughing and hanging out.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I watched Tori and James laughing and talking. "What are you doing?" someone asked. I turned and saw Jo. "I'm spying on James and Tori" I said. "Why?" she asked. "I dont want James' heart to break" I answered as I continued to spy on James and Tori. "What?" she asked. "Its like us. You moved in and we got together. We stay together. You get a job and move out to a different country for 3 years and break my heart. Its happening to them. And I dont want Tori's heart to break too" I said. "Just because it happened with us, doesnt mean its gonna happen to them" Jo said. "But still, I gotta keep an eye on them" I said. Jo sighed.

Cat's P.O.V.

I started breathing heavily and pacing around the room. Jade walked in. "Cat whats wrong?" she asked. I looked at her and started crying. She walked to me and let me cry on her. "Cat whats wrong?" she asked again. "I met this girl Sam and we became really good friends. And..." I stopped. "What?" She asked. I sniffed. "We're starting a babysitting business and..." I said. "Yeah?" she said. "I'm moving out" I said. She broke the hug and looked at me with a sad and surprised look on her face.

Cliffhanger!!!!! Dont worry. Cats still gonna be with Carlos and everything will be ok. I got this idea from Sam and Cat. So, it'll be awhile before i write stuff about Sam and Cat since its not showing yet. Thanks for reading! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Jade's P.O.V.

Moving out? "What?" I asked. "I'm moving out" she said again, sobbing. Where? "Where?" I asked. "The apartment across this place" she answered. "What? Cat, that's nothing to cry about. Its right over there" I said. "Really?" she asked. "Really. Why did you cry?" I asked. "I dont know. Drama?" she said. Oh Cat. "Hey guys. I heard crying" Robbie said as he walked in the room. "Cat's moving out-" I got cut off. "What?! Where?!" Robbie screamed. "Calm down Robbie! Its just across here" I said. "Oh, thats fine" he said calmly. "When are you moving?" he asked. "Two weeks from now" she answered as she wiped the tears off her face. "Wait, you said the girl was Sam right?" I asked. She nodded. "Sam Puckett?" I asked. "Yeah. We met her before" she said. "Okay. At least you didnt start a babysitting service with a stranger" I said.

............Next day............

Tori's P.O.V.

I walked to the pool, coming from the elevator. I bumped into someone and looked up from my phone. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I saw a guy who seriously needed to go to the doctor. "Oh my gosh!!" I screamed. "No! Don't look at me! Who changed my hairspray with man spray?! I'm EXTREMELY allergic to that!" he yelled. "James?" I asked. I watched him go into an elevator. I turned and saw Katie. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Cause he threw away my magazines to make space for his hairspray" she said, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm going to the hospital with my boyfriend" I said. "Why do you keep calling him your boyfriend?" she asked. "Cause he is" I said as I walked into an elevator. I walked into the guys' apartment. "James get out and go to the hospital" Kendall said. "Where is he?" I asked. "Bathroom" he answered. "James I'll come with you" I said as I walked to the bathroom door. "No! I'm not pretty anymore!" he said. "Wear a jacket. Cover your hands with gloves and wear a really big floppy hat" I said. He came out wearing exactly what I told him to. "There ya go. Now come on" I said. We went to the hospital.

Sorry for the short boring chapter. Im running out of ideas. So sorry. I hope you guys still like my story.


	17. Chapter 17

Tori's P.O.V.

"How did you ever become a doctor?!" I said. "I just need a shot! Not a lollipop! Although it does taste good" James said. "Fine" Dr. Hollywood said. "Okay James, close your eyes" I said. "Can I hold your hand?" I held James' hand. Dr. Hollywood injected James. "Okay James, dont squeeze my hand too much" I said as James squeezed my hand. "Not so hard James" I said louder as held my hand tighter. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Not so hard!!!" I screamed.

Cat's P.O.V.

"So I just put it here?" I asked Jade. "Yeah. And thanks for helping Andre" she said. "Yeah its fine. But I still cant believe youre moving out" he said. "Its just across here" Robbie said. "Oh" Andre said. "Could you pass me the tape?" Jade asked. I gave Jade a piece of tape and she taped the banner on the wall. The banner said: Cat's moving out to start a babysitting service with Sam Pucket. Jade looked at it for a while and then painted on: She's moving into a place across here. "Thats so mcuh better" I said. "Why are we doing this again?" Robbie asked. "Its so much easier to bring everyon here instead of telling them one by one" Andre said. "Oh thats why" I said.

Jo's P.O.V.

"Kendall, this has gone too far!" I said as I popped up from behind a bush, wearing a tree hat. "No it isn't" Kendall said as he popped up too, wearing a tree hat. "We're spying on them even at the hospital!" I said. "It's through a window!" Kendall said. We saw James getting a shot and squeezing Tori's hand. Tori looked like she was screaming and in pain. "Okay, whats going on?" I asked. "It looks like Tori's screaming. Maybe there's a mouse" Kendall said.

Trina's P.O.V.

I walked into the spa. "One facial please" I said to the receptionist. "Follow me" she said. I followed her. "You can change into a robe inside" she said. I got in and changed. She led me to a spa bed and I lied down. Someone put a hot towel on my face.

Camille's P.O.V.

"Hasnt he learned that playing hockey in the park while holding a corndog is impossible?" I asked as Logan and I watched Carlos attempt to do it. "Nope" he answered. "Did you get the lead on That Play Thats Coming Up?" Logan asked. "You mean That Play Thats Coming Up" I corrected. "I know. That's what I said." he said. "Oh, I thought you said 'that play thats coming up'" I said. "Okay, lets just call it TPTCU" Logan said. "Okay. Anyway, I got the part...for a maid who cleans tables" I said. "Its okay. Youre too good for TPTCU" he said. "Aww. Thanks" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and a corndog flies toward us. "Oh Carlos" we both said.

Tori's P.O.V.

"AAHHH!!! Thats way too hard!!!" I screamed as James crushed my hand. "How long does it take to give him a shot?!!!!!!!" I screamed. I looked at Dr. Hollywood and he was just talking on the phone while sticking the needle in James' arm.

Trina's P.O.V.

"I know right? I mean why not just get a full pack?" I said to the manager. She laughed. Yeah, I made friends with the spa manager.

Jo's P.O.V.

"Kendall, the binoculars aren't really necessary" I said. "They are necessary" he said. "The window's right in front of us!" I argued. He didnt say anything. "Kendall, I get it" I said as I stood in front of him. "You're bored and you want to do something really fun" I said as he kept trying to watch Tori and James. "Lets go to the carnival" I said. He looked at me and sighed. "Alright" he finally said. I kissed him on the cheek and we headed to the carnival.

Tori's P.O.V.

"Are you sure it's not broken?" I asked a different doctor. "Its not broken but it will take a while for the pain to go away" he said. I groaned. "Sorry I squeezed too hard" James said. "Its fine. As long as you look cute again" I said. "Thanks for bringing me to the hospital" he said as we headed back to the palm woods. "No problem" I said. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "James I'm fine. dont worry about it" I said. "But you screaned really loud" he said. "........true, but I'm still fine. Thanks for asking though" I said. I kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, I got a text from Cat" I said as I checked my phone. "It says: come to our place NOW!!!" I said. "Okay, lets go" James said.

................

We were about to knock on Andre's door, when Camille, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Trina came too. "You guys too?" We all said. "Whats up with Cat?" Camille asked. "I dont know" I said. We knocked on the door and Jade answered it. We all walked in. "Sup ya'll" Rex said. We all saw a big banner on the wall saying: Cat's moving out to start a babysitting service with Sam Pucket. She's moving across here. "That's great Cat!" I said. "Who's Sam

 

Puckett?" Jo, Kendall, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Camille asked. "She's an old friend" Cat answered. "A babysitting service?" Jo asked. Cat nodded. "When are moving?" Carlos asked. "In two weeks. But its just across here so it'll still be like I live here" she said. She kissed Carlos' cheek and he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Tori's P.O.V.

Okay, today I'm gonna start recording and dancing stuff. "I'm a little nervous" I said as I walked through Roque Rcords with James. "You'll be fine" he said. "Yeah, but if I mess up, I'm gonna get fired" I said. "You won't mess up. You'll be great" he said. I sighed as we walked into Gustavo's office. "Hey, whats up" I said. "Why are you so close to each other?" Gustavo yelled. James and I looked at each other. We were standing really close to each other. "Oh, he's my boyfriend now" I said. Gustavo looked at us. "Awww. You look so cute together" Kelly said. James and I smile at each other. "Okay, get to work!" Gustavo yelled. "See ya later" I said to James. I kissed him on the cheek and he left. "We're gonna work on your dancing!" Gustavo yelled. "Do you have to yell every single word you say?" I asked and Kelly gave me a 'Dont start' look. "Uh, YES I DO!!!" Gustavo yelled really loud. "Get on the dance floor!" he yelled. I quickly went on the wooden dance floor. A guy was already there. "This is Mr. X" Gustvao said. (sorry if its not his name. I forgot) "I'm Tori Vega" I said. "He's gonna teach you to dance" Gustavo said. He left us. Mr. X taught me a few dance moves. I'm pretty sure I nailed all of them cause he kept saying "Yes! Very nice!". I walked into Gustavo's office. "Next is your music video" he said. "Oh my gosh! Thats amazing!" I said excitedly. "Get some people for the video!" he yelled. "I got some friends" I said. "Well go get them!" he yelled...................................I knocked on Andre's door and he answered it. "Sup Tori" he said. "Hey, do you, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Trina, and Beck wanna star in my music video?" I asked........................."These are your friends?" Gustavo said. "Yeah" I said. "Get to work and bring out the fake trees!!" he yelled......................................We watched the music video (Make It In America music video). "So?" Gustavo asked a guy on a TV screen who kept couching. He gave a thumbs up and his bodyguards pushed his chair away. "YES!!!" I squealed as I jumped up and down. I started doing some sort of random dancing and everyone was just staring at me like 'what?'. "I'm gonna be a pop star!!" I squealed.


	19. Author's Note

Sorry guys. School's coming up this June 10. I wont be able to update often. But thanks for reading! ;) pls heart and comment!


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm gonna be a popstar!" I squealed all the way back to the palm woods. "Yeah, Tori" Trina said. "I'm gonna be a popstar!" I squealed again. "Great" she said. "I'm gonna be a popstar!" I squealed again. "Mmmhmm" she said. "I'm gonna be a-" I got cut off. "We get it!!" Trina said. I still remained jolly but I didnt say anything anymore. "Thanks for shooting the video with me guys!" I said. "No problem" Andre said. "How do I get a job there?" Jade asked. "Well, all I did was audition" I answered. She nodded.

Next day...

Jade's P.O.V.

"I wanna audition" I said with my old Jade voice. "No auditions!" the Gustavo guy said. "FINE! But you'll regret this! I'm an amazing singer!" I screamed back at him. I feel like my old self. I was about to walk out the door. "Wait! Just sing!" he yelled. I turned around and started singing "You Don't Know Me". I finished. "Hmm. Get into the booth" he said. I smiled as I walked into the booth. I put the headphones on and he recorded me. I got out. "Hmmm. Fine. You're hired. But you have to do what Tori did and my boss has to like it" he said. "Kk. Bye" I said as I walked out.

............................

I walked into my apartment and Beck was on the couch. "Hey Beck" I sai as I sat on the couch. "Hey" he said. "You're talking to someone who's gonna be a popstar soon" I said. "You got the job?" he asked. "Yup" I said smiling. We hugged. "Did you get any acting jobs?" I asked. "Well, I got a callback tomorrow" he said. "That's great" I said. We watched tv and ate snacks for the rest of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

Tori's P.O.V.

I woke up on the couch with pillows surrounding me. My hair was messy and I smelled like pizza. "What?" I groaned as I sat up. "Finally, sleeping ugly is awake" Trina said. I rolled my eyes. "What happened?" I asked grogily. "You were watching tv and eating a whole pizza. Then you fell asleep" Trina answered. I groaned.

.............................

Im now clean. I walked into the lobby and saw Cat and Carlos...arguing? I walked over to them. "Hey, whats going on?" I asked. "Stay out of this!" Cat screamed at me. "Hey! You shouldnt yell at your friends!" Carlos snapped at her. "You shouldnt eat all my candy!" Cat snapped back. "We're dating! I'm allowed to eat your candy!" Carlos said. "That doesnt mean you can't ask permission first!" Cat said. "I'm your boyfriend!" he said. "Not anymore!" Cat said. "What?" Carlos asked. "What?" I said. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yes" Cat said. "....O-okay....Bye" Carlos mumbled. He walked away. "Bye" Cat whispered. I looked at her. "Cat...why?" I asked. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh!! What did I just do?!!" She screamed. "Youre kidding me!" I said.

.......................

I was sitting on a pool chair. James, Kendall, Logan, and Beck took seats beside me. "Hey guys. Did you hear about Cat and Carlos?" I asked them. "Yeah. Carlos has been crying all day. He now lives in the bathroom" Logan said. "Well, Cat can't stop slapping herself and she wont buy candy anymore" I said. "What? No more candy?" Logan asked. I nodded. "Although Carlos seems to be thinking about dating blonde Jennifer" Kendall said. "Thats crazy. How can.he think about that while crying?" I asked. "I have no idea. Katie cant brush her teeth anymore" James said. "Wow. I cant believe this is all happening. It seems like just yesterday I was living at hollywood and single" I said. "And now I have the best girlfriend ever" James said smiling at me. "Awww. You're the best too!" I said smiling and I kissed him on the cheek. "Oh hey!" Beck suddenly said. "Oh hey there too!" I said. "No. Did you hear about Jade? She got a job at Roque Records" Beck said. "Oh my gosh! Thats amazing!" I said. "Yeah! Maybe she can feature in our songs" Kendall said. "Guys, dont you think one of us should stay with Cat and Carlos?" Logan asked. "Jade's with Cat" I said. "Carlos' got no one" Logan said. "I'll stay with him" I said. "Uh, okay. Thanks. We owe you" Kendall said as I stood up. I smiled at them and headed to the guys' room. I knocked and Katie answered. "Thank you! Get Carlos outta there! I havent brushed my teeth since yesterday!" Katie complained. I walked in and knocked on the bathroom door. "Carlos?" I asked softly. "Go away!" he said. "Carlos please" I said. "No!" he said. "Its Tori" I said. No answer. The door opened and I walked in. There were pillows everywhere. Carlos was just sitting on the toilet, wearing his helmet and hugging a pillow tightly. Awww. I feel bad now.

Jade's P.O.V.

"Cat. Maybe you should just get over him" I said as Cat finally stopped crying. ".......I-I dont know" She said. "You should" I said. She hesitated but nodded. It was silent for a while. "So...whats been happening while I was hiding in my closet?" Cat asked softly. "Well, I got a job at Roque Records. You should too" I said. "Okay" she said. I sighed and stood up. "Come on. Im taking you to the carnival. Im paying" I said as I offered my hand. She suddenly smiled and took my hand. She stood up and we headed to the carnival.

Tori's P.O.V.

I was leaning on the wall, sitting on the toilet with Carlos crying on my shoulder for FOUR HOURS. "I mean, what did I do wrong? Was it eating her candy or arguing with her?" He asked. "Yeah, I dont know. Maybe" I asked, feeling soooooo bored. "I was thinking of dating blonde Jennifer but she keeps splashing smoothies in my face" he said. "Yeah, shes mean. But if dating her is the only thing thatll get you over Cat, Im in" I said. "Wait! You guys are friends! Can you please set us up??" He begged. "What? I cant do that!" I said. He looked at me with puppy eyes. "I should'nt have taught you that" I said as I stood up.James' P.O.V.I was sitting on a pool chair and I saw Tori and Carlos walking towards the Jennifers. What? "Hey guys. Whats Tori and Carlos doing?" I asked. I looked at them. Logan fell asleep with a math book on his face. Kendall also fell asleep. He was holding his smoothie and everything's spilling. Beck ALSO fell asleep with a newspaper on his face. "I feel so left out" I mumbled. I watched Tori and CarlosTori's P.O.V.Blond Jennifer didnt throw a smoothie in Carlos' face. Wow. "Hey Tori" the Jennifers said. I waved at them and Carlos was hiding behind me. "Uh, Carlos wants to ask you something" I said and pulled Carlos in front of me. "U-uh blonde Jennifer *He looks at me and I give him a 'Go' look* Maybe you could go on a date with me sometime" he says. Brunnette Jennifer and curly haired Jennifer was about to throw smoothies in his face when.......blonde Jennifer stopped them? "No guys" she told them. She stood up. "Carlos, I would love to go on a date with you" she said. "What?" The other Jennifers, Carlos and I said. She nodded. "Youre kidding" the other Jennifers said. "Cmon girls. We're going shopping" she says as she stood up. The others stood up and they walked away. "Wow....That actually went well" I said. Carlos suddenly hugged me REALLY tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" he kept saying. "Yeah okay. I need air *he stopped hugging me* you'll be great. Are you over Cat?" I asked. "....I guess so. I think" he said. "You are. Now show her a really good time" I said. "I will. Thanks again" he said. He went back to his room. I looked around and saw James, Kendall, Logan, and Beck. I walked to them and Kendall, Logan, and Beck were sleeping in weird positions. I raised my eyebrow at James. "Dont ask" he said. I sat next to him and sigjed really loudly. "Why is your shoulder wet?" he asked. "Carlos was crying on my shoulder for 4 HOURS and it hurts" I said. "Aww sorry. I'll take you shopping" he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. It'll be fun" he said. "Yay. I love yo- shopping. I love shopping" I said. He looked at me weirdly. Oh my gosh. Did I almost say "I love you?"?!? "Okay?" he said slowly as we stood up. We headed to the mall.Carlos' P.O.V.I was gonna take Jennifer to the carnival this afternoon. I knocked on her door but no answer. I heard muffled talking and blonde Jennifer answered the door. "Hi Carlos. Sorry, I had the keep the other Jennifers not to follow me at our date" she said. Did she just say sorry?! "Uh, thats okay. Ready to go?" I asked. I mean, shes never said sorry to me. "Yeah" she said and held my arm. We went to the carnival.


	22. Chapter 22

Jade's P.O.V.

We just finished riding a rollercoaster and I wanted to puke. "AHAHAHA!! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!! GO AGAIN!!" Cat said jumping around and being jolly. I was leaning on a bench and breathing in and out, trying to avoid puking. "No...No more" I whispered, trying to talk. "Cotton candy!!!" she screamed and ran to a cart. "Wait!" I yelled as I got better. I caught up to her and she was just standing there looking like she was gonna cry. "Cat whats wrong?" I asked. I looked to where she was looking and I saw Carlos kissing that girly blonde Jennifer. "Oh.........lets go home" I said. Dont you dare cry Cat!! "Yeah......I'm tired" she says. I can see tears in her eyes. Shes never tired. We went home, silently. Not a word was said.

Tori's P.O.V.

James and I were walking back to my apartment, carrying shopping bags. "Thanks for taking me shopping" I said as we reached my room. "Well, thank you for that shirt you got me" he said. I smiled at him. I opened the door and put the bags down. James put some of my bags down too. "Do you wanna stay over? I think Trina's staying at Andre's" I said. "Sure. I'm just gonna get some stuff" he said. I pecked him on the lips and he went out. "Trina?" I called to make sure she wasnt there. No answer. "Huh, okay" I mumbled. I lied down on the couch and turned on the TV.

James' P.O.V.

I went back to Tori's room and saw her sleeping on the couch. She mustve fallen asleep. I put my stuff down and looked at her. She looks so peaceful. I put a blanket on her and kissed her cheek. "Wait....what do I do now?" I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Logan, James and I were wearig our hockey armor (I seriously have no idea what theyre called. And sorry if the lines are wrong) when I realized Carlos wasnt here. "Okay, we need to talk about Carlos" I said. "Why?" They both asked. "Because! Ever since he started dating blond Jennifer, hes been acting differently" I said. We looked at nowhere and thought.

Flashback...

"Three smoothies and one corndog" I said. "I dont need corndogs anymore guys" he said. HUH? "Jennifer says it makes my breath smell like corndogs" he added. Logan, James and I gave him a 'duh' look. Jennifer came along, took the corndog, and threw it in the trash. They walked away together.

Flashback 2

We were ready for our water fight but Carlos wasnt here. "Okay, WHERES CARLOS? We were supposed to have a water fight at high noon! (?)" Logan said. Carlos suddenly showed up, riding a bike. "Can't make it. Jennifer wants to go biking" he said. Jennifer waved at us, riding at.the back of the bike.End of flashback..."Well" James said as they both picked up their hockey sticks. "Theres one thing that'll never change. Carlos' love of goal tending" James added. We hoped to see Carlos ready, but he wasnt there. "Carlos!" I called. Carlos jumped in and said, "Anyone for tennis?". Jennifer walked to him and pulled him by the arm. I liked him better with Cat..................

James' P.O.V.

So, Kendall's mom walked in and started mumbling some stuff and Kendall was like, totally translating everything. "And if we dont get here by lunch, theres pizza in the fridge" Kendall translated. Then she did some sign languages. "And you love me and the guys and Tori and Tori's friends" she said. She nodded and left. Tori, Logan, Trina, and I were looking at kendall like 'What?'. "I speak mumble mom" he said. We all nodded. "Carlitos! Hurry up we're gonna be late for the doggie-doption fair!" I called. "Doggie doption. Thats so cute" Tori said quietly. I smiled at her. "You know, he's probably putting on a new shoulder sweater so Jennifer can pull him around with her leash" Logan said. Hah. "Guys. She IS his second girlfriend so, maybe we should give him a break" Kendall said. Carlos walked in with a pink sweater around his neck. "Okay, break's over" Kendall quickly said. "Oh my gosh. Thats probably in the world's top ten fashion disasters" Trina said. "I'm gonna make it to the adoption fair. Jennifer hates dog hair. And I might get some on my sweater" Carlos said. "Well, we're finding dogs homes" Logan said. "Theres gonna be puppies there!" I said, showing him a doggie-doption poster. "Puppies?!" Carlos asked. We all nodded. "Youre right. Im going" he said. Yess.

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed Victorious with Big Time Rush. P.S. This is my first story :))


End file.
